Choices
by Tea-Cub
Summary: Beginning of 'Danger Mouse: Heroes' series. When Danger Mouse falls for a human, a choice must be made between a life in the real world and his agent career...FINISHED! YABBA DABBA DOO!
1. Chapter 1

Choices  
  
Hey, gang! This is my first DM fic! I know normally, chapters don't really suit it but this fic is kinda long, so...  
  
Anyway, I don't own Danger Mouse or any of the characters inside it. Kim, however, belongs to me. No one use her character without my permission!  
  
I know what you guys are thinking. How could this horrid girl turn a classic cartoon comedy into an angsty romance? Well, I longed to write a DM fic, and I decided to let you guys know just how mushy my mind is! I don't really care if I don't get a lot of reviews, but one or two would be nice!  
  
By the way, I would like to thank Sabertooth Kitty for writing that heartwarming story 'The French Lady'. I know this plot is similiar, but it's my ideas, and I've done everything I can to make it look like I'm not copying you. So no fears!  
  
Now that that bit is done, let's get loud!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
London. A city that has been standing for many years, and home to some of the greatest people this world has ever known. And one of those people was Danger Mouse.  
  
This particular morning, the secret agent whom everyone admired was enjoying the peace and quiet in his pillarbox home. His friend and not-so- brave assistant Penfold had flown off to see his aunt. He had left yesterday morning.  
  
It was a little lonely here without his sidekick, DM reflected, as he sat in his private library trying to work at his new laptop, a present from headquarters. To be perfectly honest, DM would have preferred a typewriter, but there were things a laptop could do that a typewriter couldn't.  
  
He typed in a couple of things, and then deleted them. He couldn't concentrate.  
  
Colonel K will be very angry if I can't get my agent report done, thought Danger Mouse, troubled.  
  
At that moment, the call alarm went off.  
  
"Speak of the devil", muttered DM, getting up. He went through to the lounge.  
  
"Colonel K to Danger Mouse", said the screen, which was flashing.  
  
"Danger Mouse here, sir", said the White Wonder. He was alarmed to see, when his instructor's face appeared on the screen, that the Colonel looked very pale. Not his usual self.  
  
Probably just a call he thinks I can't handle, thought DM.  
  
"Danger Mouse", said the Colonel shakily, "I want you to pay close attention to what I am about to say".  
  
At this point Colonel K looked at his watch. His face paled even more.  
  
"Are you quite alright, sir?" asked Danger Mouse, "What's Greenback doing this time? Or is it Doctor Crumhorn?"  
  
"It's Greenback and it's more of what he's done than what he's doing", said the Colonel.  
  
By now, DM was getting far too impatient.  
  
"Sir! What is it?!" he cried, then regained his composure.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir".  
  
"Quite understandable", said the Colonel, "But now, here is what I want you to do. Take the Mark III and get out of there!"  
  
"But why, sir?" asked DM, miffed.  
  
"There's a bomb in your pillar box!"  
  
Danger Mouse stared at the screen in shock. He kept thinking that he had not heard right.  
  
"Did - did you say a bomb, sir?" he asked, when the news had sunk in.  
  
"Yes. We're not exactly sure where it is, but it is essential that you leave immediately. Come to headquarters right now. Every minute counts".  
  
"Y-yes sir", said DM, "O-over and out".  
  
The screen went black as Colonel K signed off.  
  
Getting a hold of himself, DM propelled himself onto the sofa and it began to make its way down to the Mark III.  
  
It was halfway down that he saw it. He only caught a glimpse of it, but it was a sight that made his heart stop and his blood turn cold.  
  
The bomb.  
  
Come on...hurry...thought DM. He just had to make it...  
  
At that moment, a beeping reached DM's ears. Then it was followed by a roaring. DM looked up...  
  
And saw the fire.  
  
A strong force pushed DM right out of his seat, and he felt himself falling, falling into unconsiousness as the walls collapsed and the whole pillar box was reduced to nothing more than a pile of old rubble.  
  
*  
  
Kim Taylor hurried home from work, tired and harrased. It had been a rough day. That jerk, Jack Winters, had come to the restaurant and said very loudly that he would like a cheap lay for the evening and who else to select but Kim?  
  
Pushing a strand of her red hair back behind her ear, Kim felt her face burn with embarrassment. Why did he always have to act like such a jerk? Just because he was the assistant manager of a fancy hotel, there was no need to get down on her like that.  
  
Kim was just about to cross the road when she saw a mass of people gathering around what looked like the rubble of the pillarbox that stood there. Frowning, Kim got closer. There were a few police cars around as well.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
A woman turned to her.  
  
"This pillarbox just blew up".  
  
Kim stared at her. Then she looked past the woman and saw a flash of red among the ruins.  
  
"How can a pillarbox just erupt?" she wondered out loud.  
  
No one answered her question.  
  
The police cleared away most of the rubble and the crowd started to disperse. Finally, only Kim remained, staring at the spot where a pillar box had once stood.  
  
I should go home, she thought finally.  
  
She turned away, and suddenly stopped. She thought she had heard a voice.  
  
Turning back, Kim looked around the pavement. Suddenly, she saw something by her feet.  
  
"A mouse!" she exclaimed, bending down to have a closer look. Unlike most women, she was not afraid of mice, and was actually very fond of them.  
  
But...there seemed to be something strange about this particular mouse's eye. Frowning, Kim looked closer - and gasped.  
  
This mouse had an eyepatch!  
  
Kim stood up quickly.  
  
"I...need...help..."  
  
Kim looked down at the mouse again, her eyes registering shock. But then they melted at the sight of the fragile creature.  
  
Gently, Kim bent down and picked him up.  
  
"It's alright", she told him softly. Her shock had gone. Now all she felt was pity.  
  
*  
  
Danger Mouse looked up into this girl's green eyes. His leg was aching, and his head was filled with roaring sounds.  
  
She looks so beautiful, he thought. Then he gave himself a shake. No doubt that it was the after effects of that explosion.  
  
"I'm going to take you home", the girl, speaking in a quiet voice, "You'll be safe there".  
  
Danger Mouse passed out.  
  
*  
  
When DM came round again, he was lying in a bed. He looked around. There was a bookshelf, a computer and some pictures on the wall.  
  
DM felt his head. It was bandaged. Then he slid his hands down to his leg. That too was bound with bandages.  
  
"Good, you're awake", said a voice.  
  
DM looked around at the door. A girl was standing there, balancing a tray in her hands. There was a steaming bowl on it.  
  
DM suddenly realised that he was human-size. He frowned. How could he be, if he hadn't activated his watch?  
  
(A/N: I was confused about DM's size - was he supposed to be a regular size mouse or a human sized mouse? So I came up with this explanation: DM activates a button on his watch to become a human size!)  
  
"Hi", said the girl shyly, coming in, "I hope you're feeling better".  
  
"How did I get to this size?" asked DM, confused.  
  
The girl put the tray down on the bedside table, and turned to him looking rather guilty.  
  
"I was taking your watch off, and I guess I must have hit a button or something, because you suddenly became full-size!"  
  
"Oh", said DM.  
  
"I'm Kim", said the girl, half-extending her hand as though she was afraid he might not take it. He did.  
  
"Hello", said DM, as their handshake ceased, "I'm - erm - "  
  
"You're Danger Mouse", said the girl matter-of-factly.  
  
The agent looked up sharply.  
  
"Sorry", said Kim, looking guilty again, "I've heard your name around, and then I saw your badge..."  
  
"You keep this to yourself, please", said DM.  
  
"I was going to do that anyway. So", said Kim, "What happened?"  
  
"Pillar box blew up", said DM, giving her a glance. She then cringed, remembering this was an agent she was talking to.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir", she said sincerely.  
  
"It's alright. You can call me DM", said the agent, smiling.  
  
"I'll bet you're starving", said Kim, picking up the tray, "I - I brought you some chicken soup".  
  
"Why, thankyou", said DM, "But I won't be able to stay long. I have to go somewhere".  
  
"Erm - is your transport a yellow car?" asked Kim. She looked a little embarrassed now.  
  
"Yes. Why?" asked Danger Mouse, feeling a sense of dread.  
  
"Well - after you passed out, I saw a sort of - yellow car-like model in what was left of the debris. It had been bashed about quite badly".  
  
Danger Mouse stared at her, then rested his head in his hands. His Mark III - destroyed.  
  
"Now what am I going to do?" he asked.  
  
"You can call wherever you're going from here", said Kim, "I'm sure someone can come and pick you up - can't they?"  
  
"I hope so", said DM worriedly. He found himself looking up at Kim, at her beautiful red hair, at her sparkling green eyes...  
  
Oh, get a grip, thought DM to himself.  
  
"I'd better be going", said Kim, "Call me if you want me, OK?"  
  
"Yes, alright. Thankyou" replied DM. He stared after her as she left the room. Then he lay back on the pillows, and started to drink the soup. He listened to the faraway yells of teenagers at night-clubs, and the sounds of car motors.  
  
And tried to ignore the beating of his heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next day, DM woke early. He could smell bacon and eggs cooking, and realised how hungry he was.  
  
His chicken soup had gone. DM had fallen asleep out of exhaustion when he had eaten. He guessed Kim had taken the tray away.  
  
Danger Mouse stretched, and grimaced as cramp ran through his legs. He gritted his teeth as the pain slowly dissolved.  
  
DM wondered if his legs were OK. He got out of bed very slowly, and then sat on the side. He very cautiously put his feet to the floor, and pulled himself up. He wobbled for a moment, and then straightened up.  
  
DM smiled. If his legs had gone on him, it would be a disaster. He limped over to the mirror, and took a look at himself.  
  
The bandages were still there. DM started when he saw a patch of blood soaking through.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Kim stood there. There was another food tray in her hands. She was looking at Danger Mouse in concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine", answered DM, "I just haven't seen blood for a while, that's all".  
  
"I hope it didn't put you off your food", said Kim, putting the tray down on the bedside table.  
  
"Not at all", said DM.  
  
Kim came up to him, so that she was reflected looking over his shoulder at him.  
  
"Take it easy today", she said, looking at the mirror, "It's my day off, thank heavens, so I can keep an eye on you".  
  
"I don't know how long I'll be staying", replied DM, frowning.  
  
"Well, as soon as you've eaten, you can phone HQ", said Kim, looking back at him. Up close, he was almost a head taller than she was.  
  
"How did you know I was going to call headquarters?" asked Danger Mouse. But now, he didn't feel annoyed. He felt...pleasantly surprised.  
  
"A guess".  
  
"And a very good one".  
  
"I'll then take a look at your bandages", continued Kim.  
  
"I wish I could pay you money for your kindness", said DM, "But my wallet was destroyed in the explosion, so - "  
  
Kim held up a hand.  
  
"I don't want money", she said reassuringly, "I just want to make sure you get better".  
  
"Thanks", said DM gently. He found himself gazing into those emerald eyes again.  
  
Kim stared back at him. He's so handsome, she thought, so well mannered. Not like Jack.  
  
"Well, eat up", she said gently, "Your food will get cold".  
  
She smiled at him and left the room.  
  
*  
  
Kim looked at DM's bandages. She replaced the bandages on his head with a large plaster and changed the ones on his leg.  
  
"You should be able to get around OK", she said, as she finished, "Just remember to take things one step at a time".  
  
DM half-wondered if she meant his leg or a relationship between the two of them. He limped into the lounge, as he gave himself yet another firm shake.  
  
Kim had Sky Digital, DM was surprised to find. He went to the Movie section and skimmed down. 'Airplane', his favourite comedy movie, was just starting. DM switched it on and settled down to watch it.  
  
After a while, he grew tense as he saw two young lovers saying goodbye at the airport. They were hugging, and DM felt his arms fold together, squeezing his elbows.  
  
Why did he suddenly feel like this?  
  
The answer was simple: jealousy and loneliness. Sure, it was just a movie, but to an outside audience, it seemed real. Danger Mouse was no exception.  
  
He was at a young age of twenty-six, and he didn't have a lover. His life was too dangerous for anything of the sort. But that didn't mean DM didn't want a lover. He had often watched people hugging and kissing, and felt left out and lonely.  
  
I save the world and I don't have anyone by my side, thought DM bitterly.  
  
Unless...  
  
DM directed his gaze towards the kitchen. Kim was there, bending down into a cupboard for something. She was wearing a green sleeveless top that matched her eyes and black trousers.  
  
On feeling his gaze, Kim turned and saw DM looking at her. She gave a smile. He smiled back.  
  
I could just stay here, he thought, looking at the phone, Someone else can take my place. I could stay here with Kim.  
  
No! He couldn't do that! He didn't actually know how Kim felt about him. And besides, he had only known the girl for twelve hours.  
  
And then there was Penfold. The poor hamster had always looked up to DM, and then if he suddenly left him...  
  
No. He had to go back.  
  
With a heavy heart, DM reached for the phone and dialled the headquarters code.  
  
*  
  
Kim frowned and put down her handbag. She couldn't find her address card. She hoped she hadn't lost it. She'd look for it again later, she decided.  
  
Kim had just made a cup of tea for Danger Mouse and herself. She was still pleasantly surprised at the way he had looked at her earlier. Could that mean...?  
  
Nah! She was a waitress! He was a secret agent! He couldn't possibly take an interest in her - could he?  
  
Had she made a mistake inviting him into her home? What if he was just some big-shot looking for a one night stand? What if he was like Jack?  
  
But Jack flirted with the girls he set his sights on. DM was polite and caring.  
  
If I want to know what DM's like, I'll have to get to know him, thought Kim. She went into the lounge and saw DM there speaking into the phone.  
  
"Mmm, yes..."  
  
DM turned and saw Kim. She jumped, mouthed "Sorry" and retreated back to the kitchen. She waited there.  
  
"Alright...thankyou". Kim heard the phone being put down and came back in.  
  
"Here", she said, offering him a mug.  
  
"Thankyou", said DM. He was smiling.  
  
"Good news?" asked Kim.  
  
"Yes, very", grinned DM, "They're sending another box - tight security, so no one can get in and place anymore bombs".  
  
"When?" asked Kim.  
  
"A week".  
  
"Oh".  
  
Secretly, Kim was delighted. That meant she could have some time with this agent!  
  
"So, I guess you're stuck here", she smiled.  
  
"It looks that way. I'll try and leave if I can - "  
  
"No". Kim held up a hand, "It's best if you stay here. They don't have a lot of women at HQ, do they?"  
  
"Erm - not really", said DM, somewhat surprised at this remark. "And none of them are very gentle with injuries", he added.  
  
Kim laughed. Then she looked up at DM...up into his amber eyes. There was no sign of anger or cruelty there. Just smiles and gratefulness.  
  
"Oh, by the way", she said quickly, "I can't seem to find my address card. I carry it around with me".  
  
"I'm sure we'll find it. Want to watch this?" asked DM, gesturing back at the TV.  
  
"Sure", answered Kim, "This is my favourite movie!"  
  
We have something in common, thought the White Wonder, thrilled.  
  
They settled down on the sofa and watched the film. DM didn't show any signs of taking things too fast. After a while, Kim rested her head on his shoulder. DM jumped. Then when the shock had passed, he very gently put his arms around her.  
  
"You're freezing", he said in surprise.  
  
Kim gestured to the window. DM looked up and saw that it was raining hard. He tightened his arms around Kim. Her skin felt soft.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
Kim nodded. They smiled at each other. DM lowered his head, and for a fleeting second, Kim thought -  
  
Ding dong.  
  
"Oh!" Kim jumped, "I'd - I'd better get that". She edged out of the room, disappointed.  
  
Opening the door, Kim was alarmed to see a soaked hamster there. He was about half her size and looked nervous.  
  
"Oh, erm, hello", he said, "I-I'm looking for a Mr. D. Mouse".  
  
Kim heard footsteps. She quickly caught the hamster by the sleeve and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind them.  
  
"DM!" she called, "You'd better get out here!"  
  
Puzzled, Danger Mouse came out from the lounge. His eyes widened when he saw the hamster.  
  
"Penfold!" he cried.  
  
"Cor, Chief!" said the hamster, "I'm so glad I found you! I came home early, and I saw the pillarbox debris! I was so frightened!"  
  
"It's alright, Penfold", said DM, and kneeled down by his young assistant. He felt very sorry for Penfold. He should have contacted him. How stupid he was, to forget about his little friend!  
  
"This is your assistant?" asked Kim, looking at Penfold.  
  
"Yes", said Penfold, turning to her proudly.  
  
"He's so cute!" exclaimed Kim. This bit was true. Penfold did look rather adorable.  
  
"Why, thankyou", said Penfold, blushing. It wasn't every day he got a compliment!  
  
"You're Kim, aren't you?" he added.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Kim, dumbfounded.  
  
"I found this". Penfold held up something.  
  
"My address card!" exclaimed Kim.  
  
"I found it on the pavement and thought I'd come here", explained Penfold.  
  
DM was impressed. Maybe Penfold could make a good agent yet.  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Kim answered it.  
  
"Hello? Yes. It's for you", said Kim to DM, dropping the phone into his hands.  
  
"Would you like a chocolate biscuit?' she asked Penfold.  
  
"Cor, yes!" said Penfold enthusiastically. Kim took him into the kitchen whilst DM spoke into the phone (It was headquarters).  
  
Kim had just made some hot chocolate for Penfold and given him some chocolate biscuits on a plate when DM came back in.  
  
"New information on our new base, Penfold", he said. Kim quickly left the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Chief?" asked Penfold.  
  
"Our new home is coming in a week's time", said DM, "In the meantime, we're going to stay here. The Mark III was transported to HQ thirty minutes ago. The mechanics there are going to repair it".  
  
"Good", said Penfold, his mouth full of biscuit, "I can't wait to get home. I'm just glad that I took my teddy on holiday with me".  
  
DM rolled his eyes and helped himself to hot chocolate from the pan.  
  
"One of us will have to be there for the unloading of the new pillarbox", he said over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll do it, Chief", said Penfold casually.  
  
DM nearly dropped his mug. Had he just heard what he thought he had heard? He spun around, thinking Penfold was joking. But there was nothing but seriousness in Penfold's eyes. That was un-natural.  
  
"Erm - are you feeling alright?" asked DM.  
  
"Fine, thankyou, Chief", replied Penfold, a little surprised.  
  
"Penfold...you don't have to supervise the unloading of our base".  
  
"I'll do it", assured Penfold.  
  
"What's brought this on, then? Oh - Penfold, I told you, you're not getting a scooter", sighed DM.  
  
"For heavens sakes", said Penfold, annoyed, "I need something to do - I want to be out of the way".  
  
"Out of the way? What do you mean?" asked DM, confused.  
  
"Oh, come on, Chief", said Penfold, "I saw the way you looked at Kim! You're smitten with her, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not!" Danger Mouse felt his face grow hot. Penfold saw.  
  
"See! You are! I want to be out of the way, Chief. Let me take care of our new home. You spend the evening with Kim".  
  
Danger Mouse was annoyed, touched and impressed all at the same time. Penfold wasn't as dim as DM had made him out to be. But then, they had lived together for two years - maybe Penfold was finally beginning to learn something.  
  
"Penfold", said DM quietly, "One day, you'll make a great agent". 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning! From here, things are going to get more sappy. Read only if you can take it! I'm sorry about this next chapter, but my romantic mind took a hold!  
  
And I'm going camping for five days, so you won't see anything of me for a while. Enjoy this next chapter!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next two days passed in a flash. Kim loved having two men in the flat. DM was paticularly nice to be with. Kind, gentle, intelligent...  
  
When she had to go back to work, Kim worked fast and furious, thoughts of her two new friends revving around her head. The manager was impressed when Kim brought in sixty pounds in tips that day.  
  
"Good job", he told her as she was getting ready to leave, "Let's see whether you can make even more tomorrow".  
  
"We'll see, sir", grinned Kim, "We'll see".  
  
Kim made her way out of the restaurant and started to walk home, itching to see Danger Mouse. The attraction she felt towards him was getting stronger, and Kim longed to hold him. Never in her twenty-three years had she felt like this.  
  
Suddenly, a hand tapped Kim on the shoulder and she looked around.  
  
"Hi, Kim", said the boy.  
  
Kim groaned.  
  
"Jack", she said coolly.  
  
"What have you been doing lately?" he demanded, "You haven't been out of your flat a lot".  
  
"Mind your own business", growled Kim.  
  
"Woah, touchy honey. Have you got a boyfriend? He's a real loser if he wants you".  
  
"Look who's talking", retorted Kim sharply, "If anyone's the loser, it's you".  
  
Jack gave a growl.  
  
"You'll pay for that", he snarled.  
  
Having had enough, Kim raised her hand - and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Get lost, rich-boy", she sneered. Then she turned sharply and walked off, looking back only once to check he wasn't following her. He wasn't.  
  
Kim broke into a run until she had got back to her flat. DM was waiting for her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Kim was shaking. Either she didn't know or didn't care.  
  
"I'm fine". Kim stepped around him and took of her jacket, hanging it up.  
  
"No, you're not", said DM. He came right up to her.  
  
"Please tell me", he said gently, "Talk to me, Kim".  
  
And Kim told him what had happened with Jack.  
  
"Who is this fellow?" asked DM angrily.  
  
"It's OK, DM", said Kim, "He's just a big-shot jerk, that's all".  
  
"Are you sure?" asked DM softly, "You don't want me to track him down?"  
  
"It's alright", said Kim.  
  
DM sighed, and suddenly pulled her to him in a hug. Kim stopped shaking and tightened her arms around him, feeling warm inside his embrace.  
  
When they pulled apart, DM smiled at her. For one heart-wrenching moment, he seriously considered kissing her.  
  
"Is Penfold in bed?" asked Kim, breaking the spell.  
  
"Oh - yes, I tucked him in about half an hour ago", said DM. He lead her down to the lounge and they settled down to watch TV.  
  
*  
  
Jack did not bother Kim again. She was glad of that, and found the idea funny that he should be afraid of her.  
  
The final evening dawned, and Kim made DM and Penfold an extra-special meal. Then Penfold had to leave. The new pillarbox would be arriving any time now. DM and Penfold would be leaving in the morning to go to their new home.  
  
DM came out of his room and saw Kim standing by the window. She was gazing out sadly. Danger Mouse saw a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
He went to stand beside her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked gently.  
  
Kim turned to him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine", she replied quietly.  
  
"I'll never forget your kindness. I'll never forget you".  
  
Kim didn't answer. Very cautiously, DM raised his arms - and wrapped them around her waist. Kim didn't say anything but inside, she was shaking.  
  
"It's our last night together", Danger Mouse whispered into her hair, "Let's make it worthwhile".  
  
Kim gave a nod. She was suddenly feeling eager.  
  
Danger Mouse directed his gaze down at Kim's shoulders. She was wearing a zipped sleeveless purple top.  
  
DM couldn't control himself any longer. He had to give this woman what he'd been longing to give all week...himself.  
  
"Kim?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him. DM quickly pressed his lips against hers. She didn't pull away.  
  
*  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Danger Mouse awoke and felt Kim's body pressed against him. He could hear clattering about in the guestroom, and guessed that Penfold was back.  
  
Giving a heartfelt sigh, DM gazed back at Kim. How he longed to stay here with her...  
  
But he couldn't. The new pillarbox stood waiting. The city needed their agent back. He had to leave.  
  
DM bent down and kissed Kim on the lips briefly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kim", he whispered. After he had straightened himself out, he ran out of the room without looking back.  
  
"Morning, Chief", said Penfold, who was now in the kitchen, "Our new home is ready. We had better go. Where's Kim?"  
  
"I've already said goodbye", lied DM, "Let's go". He took up one of Penfold's bags, and they went out into the night, where an HQ car stood waiting. They got in, and were driven to their new pillarbox. The Mark III stood outside, looking new and repaired again. Their new home was exactly the same.  
  
Yet to DM, it seemed so wrong.  
  
Finally, after being given the rundown on the security checks, DM went to bed. But he didn't sleep.  
  
Instead, he cried until the dawn. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, guys, I'm back! Enjoy this next chapter, and try not to hurt me when you're through!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Weeks passed. DM was caught up in his agent life again. But Kim was never far from his mind.  
  
As was to be expected, there were attempts at taking over the world. Danger Mouse and Penfold put a stop to those promptly.  
  
After defeating a fourth attempt brought to life by Professor Crumhorn, the dynamic duo were on their way home. At that point, the radio rang.  
  
"Colonel K to Danger Mouse".  
  
"Danger Mouse here, sir", answered DM.  
  
"News from HQ", said the Colonel, "I thought you might like to know that the scientists have come up with an interesting recipe".  
  
"Yes?" asked DM.  
  
"A medicine that can change anyone into a different creature", said Colonel K.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked DM, miffed, "But that's vertually impossible!"  
  
"Ah, but it's not now", smiled the Colonel, "It can change anyone into anything!"  
  
"Cor!" cried Penfold, "Can I try it? I want to turn into Danger Mouse and be the world's greatest secret agent!"  
  
"PENFOLD!" cried DM, annoyed and amused at the same time.  
  
"Actually, we were just wondering..." interrupted the Colonel.  
  
"Wondering what, sir?" asked DM.  
  
"Well...if you'd like to be the first to try the potion", said Colonel K.  
  
DM's face paled. His hands were suddenly clammy on the wheel, and he instantly felt sick.  
  
"Are you alright, Chief?" asked Penfold in concern.  
  
"Um...could I get back to you on that, Colonel?" murmured DM.  
  
"Of course", said Colonel K worriedly, "Over and erm, out".  
  
With shaking hands, Danger Mouse shut off the radio.  
  
"Erm, Danger Mouse?" asked Penfold again.  
  
"I'm - I'm fine", Penfold", answered DM quietly.  
  
"Yes, but you look pale - "  
  
"I said I'm fine, alright?" suddenly snapped DM, turning to him angrily.  
  
Penfold curled up in his seat.  
  
"Yes, Chief. Sorry, Chief".  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
*  
  
Penfold immediately left the car when they got home, taking the lift back up to the lounge before DM had a chance to get on beside him. Annoyed, he watched his assistant make his way up to the lounge without him. He'd have to take the stairs.  
  
On his way up, DM realised how snappish he had been. No wonder Penfold was upset. The poor thing, he had no idea.  
  
No idea of what?  
  
No idea of how scared the world's greatest secret agent was.  
  
Danger Mouse came up into the lounge and saw that Penfold wasn't there. He had probably gone off to his room in a huff.  
  
DM sat on the sofa. He needed to think.  
  
Should he take that potion? Being turned into a human was an amazing breakthrough.  
  
But if he did take it...he would go back to Kim. And he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave his position, his friends.  
  
Which way should he turn? Stay here - or go to Kim?  
  
'I think the only way I can find out is to try that medicine', he thought to himself.  
  
Feeling tired, he got up and yawned. Time for bed. Maybe he'd know what to do when morning broke.  
  
*  
  
DM awoke in the early hours of the next morning to see a small figure sitting on the foot of his bed.  
  
"Penfold!" he cried, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing up at -" he looked at the clock " -5 am?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were alright", said Penfold tentatively, "I was hoping you had calmed down".  
  
Danger Mouse smiled apologetically.  
  
"About the way I was before - I'm sorry", he said. He pulled the covers back and crawled to the end of the bed beside Penfold.  
  
"That's alright, Chief", smiled Penfold, "But I want to know why you're so - tense".  
  
DM turned away.  
  
"I can't say", he said quietly.  
  
"Sure you can, Chief", replied Penfold, "We're friends".  
  
DM sighed and aimed his gaze to the floor. Penfold watched him for a moment. Then, he wrapped both of his arms around his friend's waist in an attempt to comfort him from whatever it was that was making him miserable.  
  
DM turned slowly back to his little friend and stared at Penfold's face, snuggled against his side, eyes closed. DM looked at him in wonder, feeling something bubble deep inside him. He choked with emotion as he put an arm around Penfold's shoulder, returning the hug.  
  
They sat together on the bed for a while, not exchanging any words, but knowing that one was there for the other.  
  
And nothing could ever change that.  
  
*  
  
That afternoon, as it was getting dark, the dynamic duo were sitting on the couch, reading. But DM's mind wasn't focused on the crime story in his hands. Any minute now, he would have to go to a deserted alley somewhere in London and take that medicine. He wondered what it would taste like, and feel like. What colour was it? Pink? Yellow?  
  
"You're just worried", DM told himself, "It'll be fine".  
  
At that moment, a call came through. Penfold nearly jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Colonel K to Danger Mouse", said the screen.  
  
"Danger Mouse recieving you, sir", said DM, standing in front of the screen.  
  
"We're ready for you", answered the Colonel, "There's an alley near your street. Go there".  
  
"Right, sir", said DM, "Come on, Penfold".  
  
"Oh, not that lift", groaned Penfold, as he sat on the sofa. The next second, it vanished below as they were transported to the Mark III.  
  
The car drove through the pavement tile, and set off into the air.  
  
*  
  
The Mark III landed in the spot that the Colonel had requested. Getting out of the car, the Colonel himself came to meet them.  
  
"This way", he said, and took them deeper into the alley. Pretty soon, DM and Penfold saw a rabbit and a newt in white lab coats - obviously the scientists. There was also someone else - a weasel wearing a beret, a brown jacket, and a Highland skirt.  
  
"Agent 57 - the Master of Disguise!" exclaimed DM.  
  
"Hullo there, Danger Mouse", said the weasel, "Been a wee bit of a long time".  
  
DM smiled at the bad Scottish accent as Colonel K brought the the two scientists over. One of them held a potions bottle that had a transparent liquid inside. The medicine.  
  
"This might be painful, Danger Mouse", said the rabbit in a gruff voice, "We hope you are prepared".  
  
DM gulped. But he knew he couldn't back out now.  
  
"It's alright, DM", said Agent 57, "It was painful for me, in the very beginning. But I soon got used to it".  
  
The newt took something out of his pocket. It was a small chain.  
  
"This is a tracking device", he explained, handing it to DM, "We shall be keeping tabs on you using a portable tracker. The medicine lasts two hours. Try and get back here in an hour and a half".  
  
"Will you be alright, Chief?" asked Penfold anxiously.  
  
DM kneeled down beside him.  
  
"Penfold, I'll be perfectly fine. Now, stay here with the Colonel. Behave yourself".  
  
"Yes, Chief", Penfold replied.  
  
The rabbit handed DM the bottle, and Colonel K pulled Penfold backwards. DM was left in a big space.  
  
With shaking hands, he fastened the chain around his neck and then opened the bottle. He smelt a faint scent of what seemed to be grapes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, DM put the bottle to his lips and drank a few drops.  
  
"Alright, that'll do!" barked the newt.  
  
Hurriedly, DM put the bottle on the ground, and stood back more. Suddenly, a sharp stab in his stomach made him lurch forward, clutching his body.  
  
Penfold started forwards, but Colonel K held him back. Penfold was forced to stay put, wishing he could do something to help his friend.  
  
Pain like DM had never known ran through his legs, his arms, and spread to his fingers. His head exploded and he raised both of his hands, feeling a curious bareness on his forehead. His eyes suddenly burst wide open - and he collapsed to the floor, panting, as the pain gradually started to vanish.  
  
"COR!" Penfold's yell greeted his ears. There were shouts of "It worked!" and "By, jove!"  
  
DM opened his eyes - both eyes.  
  
He had full vision! So this what it was like, to see the world fully for the first time, take in everything you hadn't noticed before.  
  
Very cautiously, DM raised his hands - and saw five fingers. Then he raised his hands up to his head. He felt flesh and soft hair.  
  
"Here". The Master of Disguise handed him a mirror. DM quickly looked at it.  
  
Blonde hair, with an almost white fringe, two serious amber eyes, a strong jaw and a straight nose gazed back at the secret agent.  
  
He dropped the mirror in shock. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kim sighed and gazed out of the window as she poured herself a glass of water.  
  
Another day...another day alone. This apartment had suddenly seemed too dreary when Danger Mouse and Penfold had slipped away early. Kim had been convinced all day that they would call, but they never had. At the end of the day, when she had been forced to admit defeat, Kim had cried herself to sleep.  
  
She knew he had had to leave, of course. With his position, she had realised he would have to go sooner or later. But Kim still felt hurt, and had been unhappy for several weeks. Her parents and her brothers were all very worried about her. She felt guilty for getting them involved in her problems, but it wasn't like they would understand.  
  
Kim suddenly realised that her glass was overflowing and quickly turned the tap off. Taking a sip of water, she went into the lounge and settled herself on the couch.  
  
At that moment, there was a knocking at the door.  
  
*  
  
Danger Mouse nervously fidgeted as he waited for Kim to answer the door.  
  
What would he say to her? Would she look different from before? Did she - did she have someone new?  
  
That thought scared DM. What if it were true? Suppose Kim had found someone else? He would feel like an idiot.  
  
The door opened. DM looked up and saw Kim's face looking out. She looked the same as before - except there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked rather upset.  
  
"Um, hello", said DM nervously, "Uh - you don't recognise me, but - oh, this is really hard..."  
  
Kim stared hard at this person. She looked into the amber eyes and gasped.  
  
"Danger Mouse?" she asked.  
  
"Yes - it's me", said DM, relieved she knew it was him.  
  
"How - how did you -"  
  
"It's a long story", said DM.  
  
Kim pulled him inside the apartment and slammed the door.  
  
"Why did you leave without telling me?" she asked him, her eyes registering hurt.  
  
"I realised I wouldn't be able to leave", explained DM, "It was best to go whilst you were asleep".  
  
Kim cocked her head. She studied him for a while.  
  
"I see", she said at last, "Now, are you going to tell me about..."  
  
She waved her hand around, gesturing at his human form.  
  
"Well, you see..." DM explained about the medicine.  
  
"It certainly worked", commented Kim.  
  
"I'll have to get back to the rendevous soon", said DM. He sounded sad.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" asked Kim quietly, "I mean, after that night -"  
  
'I know", interrupted DM, "I know. I shouldn't have pushed you so far".  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest..." A blush appeared in Kim's cheeks.  
  
"Yes?" prompted DM.  
  
"I liked it".  
  
DM stared at her. Kim stared back at him, willing him to reply.  
  
"Well - erm - I have to admit, it was nice..." DM blushed horribly.  
  
"It was sweet", Kim said in a gentle voice, "And it felt - right".  
  
DM gave a sigh. Then he took both of her hands and sat her down. He looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Kim - listen", he said, "I can't deny that the relationship between us has gone far beyond friendship, and I also can't deny that I wanted it to happen. But the world needs me. Penfold needs me".  
  
"We could all move in together", said Kim. DM saw that she looked frightened, and wished that he didn't have to do this.  
  
"Kim - it's impossible", he said, "You are a wonderful woman. The man who has you will be the luckiest alive. But that night, we were both swept away. I'm sorry".  
  
Kim felt her whole world collapse. A lump appeared in her throat and tears stung her eyes.  
  
"Kim", began DM, trying to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"I thought - I really thought..." she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kim", DM said quietly.  
  
She turned to him.  
  
"Me too".  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Now get out", snapped Kim.  
  
DM knew there was no more to say. He rose, and left the flat.  
  
After he was gone, Kim burst into tears.  
  
Outside, DM collapsed against the wall and gave in to his own stream of tears, sobbing madly and not caring.  
  
*  
  
Danger Mouse arrived back at the alley. His stomach was making peculiar growling noises. Then a wave of nausea suddenly overtook and DM realised that he was transforming back to himself. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
There was a vibrating sensation, and DM opened his one eye. He looked at his white fingers and felt his ears. Yes, he was indeed himself again.  
  
Venturing deeper into the alley, DM heard scurrying feet and Penfold came into view. On seeing his friend, he ran and threw his arms around his waist.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
DM gave Penfold a brief squeeze before gently detatching him.  
  
"I'm fine, Penfold", he said in a soft voice.  
  
Then the two of them made their way back to where Colonel K and Agent 57 were.  
  
"Well, how did it go?" asked Colonel K.  
  
"Apart from the pain in transforming to and back, it went rather well", answered DM. He just wanted to get out of here.  
  
"You stopped at a place, though", noted the Colonel, "An apartment not far from here".  
  
DM looked away.  
  
"Why, DM?" asked Colonel K.  
  
"It was Kim's place", mumbled DM, wishing the Colonel would just forget it, "I - I went to thank her".  
  
"Very considerate", replied the Colonel, "But you must be careful, DM".  
  
DM nodded automatically. He was glad when the Colonel finally dismissed him and he could go home.  
  
When the two heroes arrived back at the pillarbox, it was very late.  
  
"You had better get to bed, Penfold", said Danger Mouse to his assistant.  
  
"Chief, please tell me what's wrong", begged Penfold.  
  
"You wouldn't understand", said DM gently.  
  
"What wouldn't I understand?" cried Penfold.  
  
DM sat on the sofa. He regarded Penfold for a moment. He was immensely fond of him - but could Penfold understand this?  
  
Maybe. He HAD known him for four years.  
  
"Please, Danger Mouse", pleaded Penfold, "You've always been there for me when I had a problem".  
  
"Penfold..." DM's voice suddenly cracked and he looked directly at him.  
  
"I've just made the biggest mistake of my life".  
  
And he told Penfold everything. 


	6. Chapter 6

You thought the fic was over? No way! There's more! *Cue disaster music*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Penfold sat on the sofa after Danger Mouse had gone to bed, completely and utterly shocked.  
  
So THIS was what was going on! Sure, Penfold had hoped that if he left the flat, Kim and DM would get closer...but he had never intended for it to end like that. What had he done?  
  
Guilty feelings and unhappy notions bubbled to the surface, forcing Penfold to do the only thing he could - eat.  
  
He headed for the kitchen to try and find some cookies that his aunt (after much persuasian) had sent him and found them in the cupboard. No doubt Danger Mouse had hidden them - often crumbs ended up all over the carpet.  
  
Pouring himself some milk, Penfold sat at the table, trying to think up a plan to sort out this fix. It was halfway through his fourth cookie that he realised he couldn't think of anything.  
  
Upset, Penfold took another cookie and put the others away. He went back to the lounge and sat on the sofa facing the large TV/radio screen. Doing so, he accidently triggered the remote control that was beneath him and the TV switched onto the news.  
  
"And tonight on the 10 O'Clock News - "  
  
Penfold made to turn the set off, afraid of waking Danger Mouse. Then he nearly gave a yell and managed to stop himself just in time.  
  
Kim's picture was up on the screen!  
  
Penfold listened to the news carefully.  
  
"Miss Taylor was first reported missing when her brother went around to see her and found her apartment upside down", said the reporter, "Her family had been worried about her as she didn't seem herself, but wouldn't tell them what the problem was. If you should see her..."  
  
"CHIEF!" Penfold ran off to DM's room. Whatever stage he was at with Kim, this was surely a job for Danger Mouse!  
  
*  
  
Danger Mouse was woken from a troubled sleep to hear Penfold yelling and banging on his door.  
  
"What the -? Penfold?" DM got up and yawned. Then, still half-asleep, he shuffled across the room and opened the door.  
  
"Chief!" On seeing his friend, Penfold grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the lounge.  
  
"Penfold, what's going on?" Danger Mouse was fully awake now, and looking at his assistant worriedly. In the lounge doorway, he shook free of Penfold and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Penfold, did you have a nightmare?" he asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"No, Chief!" cried Penfold in an antaganised voice. He pointed at the large TV screen.  
  
"LOOK!"  
  
DM followed Penfold's gaze and saw Kim's picture up on the screen.  
  
"She's missing", explained Penfold.  
  
His hands shaking, DM slipped and fell onto the sofa. Penfold got on beside him and saw his friend's eyes wide with shock.  
  
"DM?" he asked worriedly. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
DM watched the screen, frozen in place. Flat upside down...brothers and parents worried...DM was taking none of it in.  
  
"We have just recieved news from the police inspecting Miss Taylor's flat", said the reporter suddenly. "A note has been recovered and reveals that Miss Taylor is being held to ransom".  
  
"COR!" cried Penfold.  
  
DM's eyes rose up and stared at the screen. Kim a hostage...no...it couldn't be happening...  
  
"Colonel K to Danger Mouse".  
  
DM jumped and then regained his composure as Colonel K's face appeared on the TV screen in place of the reporter.  
  
"Danger Mouse here, sir", he said, jumping off the couch to in front of the screen.  
  
Despite the fact that it was 10.15 pm, Colonel K was looking fully alert for once. This surprised both DM and Penfold - half the time the Colonel was far too forgetful for words.  
  
"DM, we have a problem", said Colonel K tightly, "Kim Taylor is being held by Greenback".  
  
"Oh, good grief!" cried DM.  
  
"Yes. He threatens to kill her - unless he is named king of the world by 7 o'clock tomorrow morning", said the Colonel.  
  
"He's done something like that before", frowned DM.  
  
"He's up to something alright", replied the Colonel, "The World President won't hear of world domination. He thinks we should sacrifice Kim".  
  
"NO!" cried DM, "He can't!"  
  
"But Colonel - sir!" cried Penfold, "If it's one life against millions, then why would Greenback try it?"  
  
"That's what you have to find out", said Colonel K, "Greenback is holding Kim in the Frog Head Flyer. He's in some fields outside London".  
  
"We'll get onto it right away", said DM. Penfold had already hopped onto the sofa and was desperate to get going - something that wasn't normal for him.  
  
"Good luck, DM", said the Colonel, "We're all counting on you!"  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kim felt a pleasant drowsiness and tilted her head back a little. She was hardly aware of what she was doing, except that she felt so TIRED.  
  
Then her eyes drifted open and she saw someone above her - someone who looked suspiciously like a crow.  
  
"Ai, Barone", the crow suddenly said in an Italian accent, "She's-a waking".  
  
"Uh - what?" Kim was more awake now.  
  
"Welcome", said a hoarse voice. Kim sat up, nearly falling over again deliriously. She saw a green toad sitting at a desk. Nestled in his arms was some sort of fuzzy white caterpiller.  
  
"Who - who are you?" murmured Kim.  
  
"My name is Baron Silas Greenback", said the toad, "And you are my key to world domination".  
  
Suddenly, he gave an evil laugh. The crow joined in. Kim looked between them, feeling a shiver run down her spine. Whatever was happening, she was sure it wasn't going to be good.  
  
"OK", she said, "Why am I here, and what are you planning?"  
  
Greenback stopped laughing and looked her directly in the eye.  
  
"Let's just say I have a surprise for a friend of yours", he said, "A friend by the name of - Danger Mouse".  
  
Kim's heart stopped. Before she could say anything else, the crow grabbed her and dragged her away. Kim tried to fight him, but she was still too weak. She stopped struggling and gave in to unconsciousness. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The Mark III sped across the sky faster than it ever had before. Danger Mouse kept looking at his watch worriedly, and wasn't speaking. His face was set in a tight line, and Penfold thought it best not to start a conversation. He felt too restless anyway. He kept looking over the edge of the Mark III every five minutes, even though they were still in London and a long way from the Frog Head Flyer.  
  
Penfold couldn't tell what DM was thinking at this moment. He seemed calm, but he was being quiet. Too quiet. That wasn't like him.  
  
After an hour of unbearable silence, Penfold suddenly realised that they were leaving London and heading for the fields. He kept a sharper eye out. DM turned his head too to look overboard, but he didn't say anything.  
  
At last, Penfold spied the metal frog head on legs. It was standing in the middle of the field, perfectly still.  
  
"Prepare for landing, Penfold", said DM suddenly. Penfold jumped; it had been quiet for so long.  
  
The Mark III swooped downwards and bounced on the grass before driving across it and coming to a halt near the Frog Head Flyer.  
  
The two agents clambered out of the car and stood in front of Greenback's base. There didn't seem to be anyone around.  
  
Suddenly, the Frog Head Flyer's mouth opened slightly. DM tensed, whilst Penfold, trying to be brave, stood beside him.  
  
A rope shot out of the mouth and tightened itself around Danger Mouse. Penfold made a grab for his legs just as the rope tugged, pulling them both off the ground!  
  
The Frog Head lifted into the air and with DM and Penfold as prisoners, flew across the next field, where a large steel box stood waiting.  
  
"Oh, heck!" cried Penfold, looking down at the large distance between himself and the ground.  
  
"Don't panic, Penfold", said DM calmly, "Now, my Swiss Army knife is in my pocket, but my arms are trapped under the rope and I can't move them. Could you - ?"  
  
"Alright", interrupted Penfold, "I'll get it".  
  
Carefully, he extracted one arm from where it was wrapped around DM's legs, and reached for DM's right pocket. Putting his hand in, he felt around until his fingers connected with cold metal.  
  
"Got it!" he cried, and brought it out.  
  
"Alright. Now, open it up".  
  
Penfold found that he needed both hands to open the blade. He tucked both his arms around DM's legs so that the knife was now in front of DM's shins.  
  
"Careful!" scolded DM, as Penfold pulled out the blade.  
  
They stopped over the metal box and a hatch opened up on the top. Penfold started to cut DM free, but then the rope loosened, and the two friends were dropped into the hatch.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" they both cried, before landing on a solid surface.  
  
DM got up and massaged his forehead, groaning.  
  
"Ouch. Penfold", he added, "Are you alright?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Penfold?" DM got on his feet, "Where are you?"  
  
"Chief!" came a hushed voice from behind him. DM spun around and jumped.  
  
Penfold was kneeling over a still form. DM got closer, and realised in surprise that it was Kim!  
  
"Good grief!" he cried. He ran to her side.  
  
"Kim? KIM! Speak to me, Kim!"  
  
Kim's eyes fluttered open. She took in the face above her of someone she'd thought she'd never see again.  
  
"D-Danger Mouse?" she whispered.  
  
"Kim", said DM in relief, "I'm so glad you're alright".  
  
He lifted her from her position on the ground and hugged her close. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers very gently through her beautiful red hair. She didn't seem to be injured, just delirious.  
  
"It's alright", DM whispered kindly in her ear., "I'm going to get you away from here. And I'll never let anything like this happen to you again".  
  
Penfold smiled and turned away, giving them some privacy. He noticed for the first time that there was a television screen on the wall. Other than that, the place was bare.  
  
Penfold jumped backwards when the screen flickered to life.  
  
"Welcome, Danger Mouse".  
  
A hoarse, all-too-familiar voice echoed out into the small room. DM and Kim looked up from their tender embrace to see the villianous Baron Greenback looking down on them. DM realised that his enemy was watching them at this very minute in his main room.  
  
"Baron Greenback". He propped Kim up gently against the wall and went to face the TV screen.  
  
"You're under arrest", he snapped at the Baron, who was now watching him with a mocking look. "Kidnapping a woman is cowardly, Greenback. You'll be sorry!"  
  
Down the other end, the Baron laughed cruelly. Nero, his pet caterpillar, giggled with delight and bobbed up and down on the spot.  
  
"You never learn, do you, Danger Mouse?" said the Baron when his laughter had ceased, "I believe that DEFINITELY this time, I have outwitted you. And with you out of the way, I can focus on world domination".  
  
"What do you mean, you fiend?" asked DM suspiciously.  
  
"Look around you, you fool", replied Greenback.  
  
DM looked around at his surroundings. There was no door, no way out. Just solid metal.  
  
"There's no exit", he frowned.  
  
"Exactly".  
  
At the other end, Greenback pressed a button on his desk. In the steel room, DM, Kim and Penfold gasped as spikes suddenly emerged from the walls either end. Then, a second later, there was a rumbling - and the walls started to close in on them.  
  
"Farewell, Danger Mouse", cackled Greenback, "By tomorrow morning, the world will be mine!"  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
And DM, Penfold and Kim were left with the walls closing in on them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Aquila - Ah, very clever! ;) You're right, that was one point I overlooked :oops: I don't know how to argue against that, so I can't really say anything. But thanks for pointing that out!  
  
Trynia - When I posted the first chappy of this story on FF.net, someone told me not to worry about the size issue. So I took their advice. Yes, I guess Penfold too has a watch that can resize him. Sorry! Kim's current size will be explained in this next chapter! Thanks for pointing it out!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Oh, 'eck! Help! Get us out of here!"  
  
Penfold's bravery deserting him, he started panicking and began to run around in a frenzy in the increasingly narrow space.  
  
Kim turned to DM, fear written all over her face.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked desperately.  
  
DM thought for a second. Then, he put a hand on his belt and suddenly snatched it off. As his jumpsuit was a one-piece, his trousers didn't fall down.  
  
Kim managed to grab Penfold to stop him running around and both of them looked at DM curiously as he held up his belt and suddenly tore off the tip of one end. He then reached inside and brought out a bending pole about the size of his belt.  
  
Kim widened her eyes and then gasped as the walls approached even nearer from both ends. They were nearly on them. The spikes gleamed menacingly, as if they could see their prey.  
  
"Oh no, oh 'eck", whimpered Penfold, grabbing Kim's legs. She put a hand on his shoulder and then looked round at DM.  
  
DM stood facing the still wall that was ahead of him. He felt both Kim and Penfold grab him in fear.  
  
This has to work, he thought.  
  
He held out the pole in his hands and then there was a sharp clang as the pole connected with the metal either side. The rumbling stopped as the walls were forced to a halt by the pole. Penfold nearly fainted as a spike stopped only two centimetres from him.  
  
"You - you stopped it", said Kim in a hushed voice, looking around her.  
  
"Yes, but it won't hold for long", said Danger Mouse urgently, "We must get out of here!"  
  
"About time, too", mumbled Penfold.  
  
DM looked up at the ceiling. He realised that the hatch that he and Penfold had been dropped through had not been completely covered by the approaching walls. It was narrow, but maybe just enough for them to get through. But how to get up there....?  
  
"We have to climb", announced DM suddenly.  
  
"CLIMB? Are you crazy?" cried Penfold.  
  
"We can't get up there", said Kim to DM.  
  
"You two can't - but I can", he answered.  
  
"How do you mean?" Kim asked. Then she jumped as the walls gave a threatening wobble.  
  
"Listen", said DM hurriedly, "I'll get up there as fast as I can. Then I'll open the hatchway and send a rope down".  
  
Kim bit her lip and exchanged looks with Penfold. He just shrugged back at her.  
  
"Kim". DM took both of her hands in his, "I promise I won't let you down".  
  
Kim's eyes softened and she slowly nodded. DM smiled gently back at her and touched her cheek. Then his eyes hardened determinedly and he turned to the wall. He put one hand carefully around one spike and then his other hand around another. He had to be careful - he didn't want to injure himself.  
  
He put his feet up very cautiously and settled them both on spikes. He gasped as he nearly slipped, but he managed to get a firm hold.  
  
Now that he was in a good position, he started to climb. Kim watched him with awe - he WAS fast. But the spikes were very sharp and very dangerous. DM had to go quickly and not hurt himself at the same time. How much longer could the walls hold?  
  
DM was nearly at the top when the walls nudged a bit. Kim and Penfold both gasped and Penfold, frightened, buried his head in Kim's waist. She hugged him close and looked up at DM. He was leaning out towards the hatchway to try and open it. In his hand he held his Swiss Army Knife.  
  
"Please work", thought Kim to herself.  
  
DM tried to keep his cool. If he slipped again, he would fall back down to the bottom and would not be able to get back up here in time. Luckily, the walls were so close to each other that he did not have to lean out that much.  
  
He prised the blade of his knife through the crack and moved it around a bit. Then he took the knife out and gave the hatch a shove. It moved. Excited, DM gave it another, more stronger, shove and it fell backwards, open.  
  
DM took hold of the edge of the hatchway and lifted himself up. He started scrambling and was almost out when he heard a snap.  
  
Kim and Penfold both yelled as the pressure of the walls finally became too much for the pole. It broke clean in two. The walls slowly started to close in again.  
  
Seeing the danger his friends were in, DM put a hand to his badge and suddenly pulled it away from his jumpsuit. A long string emerged from under it. DM tugged at it quickly and once it was long enough, got flat on his stomach and threw the string down to Kim. She grabbed it with one hand and took hold of Penfold with the other.  
  
"NOW!" she yelled, and DM tugged with all his might. Kim and Penfold found themselves flying through the air. Kim looked desperately at the threatening walls...they were barely centimetres away...they weren't going to make it...  
  
Kim closed her eyes in despair, waiting for the end. But something else happened instead.  
  
Kim suddenly felt gentle hands around her waist, and opened her eyes. She still had a tight grip on Penfold, who had completely fainted of fright. They were no longer in their steel death-trap - they were outside, in the air, on top of the large metal box - they were free!  
  
Kim looked around at the hatchway. She could vaguely see metal blocking the hatchway that she had narrowly been pulled out of. She felt light-headed and dizzy. The arms around her gently detached Penfold from her and the arms fell away. Kim nearly passed out when the sweet embrace returned and she was guided to the ground.  
  
"It's alright. I've got you", a kind voice whispered in Kim's ear. She knew who the voice belonged to, and she knew now that she was safe.  
  
Danger Mouse saw that Kim was slightly shocked and delirious over her extremely narrow escape. When he had pulled her and Penfold out of the hatchway, it had been two seconds before the walls and their deadly spikes had connected. He tightened his arms around her even more, hearing her sigh, and then he gently pulled her head back to rest on his chest. He rocked her from side to side, feeling her vulnerable, suddenly fragile body relax.  
  
"Danger Mouse?" he heard Kim whisper.  
  
"Yes, Kim, I'm here", he said softly to her, as she turned her head up to look at him. "It's OK".  
  
She felt too weak to walk. DM realised he wasn't going to be able to get both her, and Penfold's unconscious form, back to the Mark III alone. The Frog Head Flyer had disappeared. Greenback had left the trio to their deaths.  
  
Danger Mouse held up his wrist. Good job his watch was also a communicator.  
  
"This is Danger Mouse calling headquarters, Danger Mouse calling headquarters, over..."  
  
*  
  
Two days later....  
  
"Kim, you must be joking - "  
  
"Just hear me out here, OK?"  
  
Kim cocked her head and looked DM straight in the eye. Now that she was fully recovered, she had called DM over to her flat to tell him something - she wanted to become an agent on the force and move in with DM and Penfold.  
  
DM could not believe what he was hearing. Surely, SURELY she couldn't be serious?  
  
But she was.  
  
"DM", she said gently, "I know we've been over the key points, and they're all good. My brothers, my parents, my friends, the dangers I'd face - but I'm sure I can find a way to cope".  
  
Danger Mouse frowned, worried.  
  
"I don't want you to do anything you'd regret", he said, "What if you never saw your family again or got seriously injured?"  
  
"But that's not your problem", replied Kim.  
  
She was really determined to join the force, realised DM. He inspected her for a moment.  
  
Kim suddenly looked more different. She looked determined, strong, and fierce, ready to tackle anything that came her way. Her green eyes had a fire that DM had never seen before.  
  
"Well - I guess - if I arranged a meeting with Colonel K", he mused.  
  
"Really?" Kim looked up at him hopefully.  
  
"I'll get onto him", said DM, "I'll arrange for you to see him later this week. He's not got a lot of appointments these next few days, so hopefully he'll be able to put aside some time for you. If he agrees that you can be a good agent, he'll put you on a training program with Penfold and myself".  
  
"Do you really think he'll accept me?" she gasped.  
  
"Well - we'll have to wait and see", he said, a small half-smile flickering across his mouth.  
  
"Thanks, DM", she said gratefully.  
  
DM turned to leave, but something held him back. He turned back around to look at Kim.  
  
"And - Kim?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" She looked around at him.  
  
"Erm - I'd wonder - if, maybe - if the Colonel does take you on - maybe you'd like to have a hot chocolate with me at the Cat and Mouse?" he asked.  
  
"The Cat and Mouse? What's that?" Kim asked.  
  
"It's a really cosy coffee house quite near here. It was built especially for all trainees and members of the force", said DM, "You'd enjoy it there, I'm sure".  
  
Kim's eyes narrowed playfully. "Are you asking me out on a - date?"  
  
Danger Mouse blushed a bit. "I didn't mean anything - "  
  
"No, that's OK", grinned Kim, "I'd love to go, Danger Mouse".  
  
"Great. Maybe we could - take things slowly from where we left off?" questioned DM.  
  
Kim smiled softly.  
  
"I'd like that".  
  
DM walked over to her and before he could change his mind, gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll get onto the Colonel right away", he promised.  
  
He turned again to leave but this time, Kim called him back.  
  
"DM - there's something I've been wondering", she said curiously.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well - when we all held captive - and when I was alone with the Baron, we were all the same size", Kim stated, "Does he have something to resize people in a similar way to your watch?"  
  
"I suppose he must have had a resize-ray of some sort", suggested DM.  
  
"Now that I think about it, there was a sort of - GLOWING when I was captured", said Kim thoughtfully, "Just before I passed out. I guess it must have been a ray then".  
  
DM nodded.  
  
"Will he turn up again?" suddenly asked Kim.  
  
DM's eyes darkened.  
  
"He always does, Kim. But don't worry. We take each day at a time", added DM soothingly, "And one day we'll get him".  
  
He then looked at his watch.  
  
"I really must go. Will you be alright?"  
  
Kim smiled. "I'll be fine".  
  
DM gave her a quick grin and then left the flat. Once outside, he looked around and quickly shrank himself down to ordinary mouse-size. Then he climbed into the Mark III which he had parked right next to the door. Luckily, no-one had seen it.  
  
Danger Mouse grinned to himself as he started the Mark III. It hovered a few centimetres off the ground before starting down the stairs and outside into the street, heading for home.  
  
Danger Mouse knew that the chances of Kim getting a position as a trainee were 50/50, but he found himself unable to wait for the future. He had a feeling his life was about to change.  
  
Yes, he thought, No doubt my life IS going to have some interesting twists ahead.  
  
He chuckled warmly to no-one in particular. Then, remembering Kim's determination and feeling it burn through him now, DM gripped the wheel and the Mark III shot off towards the darkening sky.  
  
The End (?) 


End file.
